On The Inside
by zombiekillerzero
Summary: AU. ((Anzu bashing! yay!)) Yuugi and Iono have thier first session, how will it go?
1. I have to do WHAT?

Hello, readers. I'm posting this lovely new fic for reading pleasure. Here's basically what happens. A "seeming normal" school day is passing by slowly for Yugi Motou, when a girl whose just been released from an insane asylum transfers into his class. Yugi is assigned to be her peer counselor, but how can he possibly help a girl like this? MARIK!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!  
  
Marik: What is it oh queen-of-destruction-and-mayhem?  
  
Do the disclaimers, or I'll slice off your arms, and take great pleasure while doing so.  
  
Marik: You are a sadistic bitch, you know that?  
  
I love you too!  
  
Marik: Bite me.  
  
With Pleasure. ::bites Mariks ear::  
  
Marik: I SHALL SIEZE YOUR SOUL, FAYE!! Faye((EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA)), does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will. If she did, then I'm sure you all would be bowing at my feet. Which you're not. So. oh just start the damn fic, already!  
  
--On the Inside--  
  
"The Amazon River is the longest river in the world." droned on the teacher in a bored voice. But neither Yuugi nor Jou were listening, but passing notes instead.  
  
Yuge,  
  
How much longer till summer vacation?  
  
--Jou  
  
Yugi scanned the note, and sighed. Jou asked that question every day in geography, even though it was February.  
  
One less day than the last time you asked, Jou.  
  
--Yugi  
  
He scribbled a note back, but gave Jou the sign not to pass one back, as the teacher was watching them. Jounouchi sighed as he read it, and crumpled it into his pocket. After three minutes of droning, Jounouchi was out like a light, emitting soft snores form his nose. Yuugi chuckled and wished to join him, but he didn't want to get in trouble. Jou's catnap was suddenly interrupted by the principal slamming open the door, startling Jou awake. The principal walked over to their geography teacher, whispered something in his ear, and beckoned someone outside to come in.  
  
"Holy shit, she's." breathed Jou.  
  
"Students!" Said their principal. "We have just received a new student, and we are very happy to have her. Don't be shy, come on in." And in walked a girl, tall with long flat black hair, reaching almost past her waist. Her bang's covered her eyes, so no one could see them. "Well, I'll just leave you here, then." Said the principal as he cheerfully walked out.  
  
"Class," The history teacher said in a more perked up voice. "I would like you all to meet Iono Oni. Iono, why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
"You just did." Iono said in a low voice.  
  
"Very well.take a seat in front of Jounouchi, the blonde one in the back." Iono walked slowly to the afore mentioned seat, and sat down, looking blankly ahead.  
  
"She's what?" Yugi asked Jou quietly.  
  
"Yuugi, I've heard about this girl in the papers. She's insane!" Jou whispered. "But she's pretty." Jou said drooling a bit."  
  
"Jounouchi! You have a girlfriend!" Yuugi said disapprovingly.  
  
"Aww man, Yuge, it's tough to have a girlfriend and not stare at a person as pretty as her." Jou whined. "But anyway, I heard she lost it years ago in her youth."  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period, and the start of lunch.  
  
"AWRIGHT! LUNCHTIME!" Shouted several students, including Jounouchi. Packing up his things, he made a speedy departure, not bothering to wait for Yuugi. Yuugi on the other hand, gathered up his things and walked out at a normal speed. The next thing he knew, he and someone else were on the ground.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." Yuugi said as he stood up. Looking down, he saw it was Iono from class. She was already picking up her books, and stood up alone. "My name's Yuugi, I'm from your geography class." For a moment, a look of shock crossed Iono's pale complexion, but it evaporated quickly.  
  
"Hi." She said in a low quiet voice. Looking down at him, Yuugi saw she had black eyes filled with emptiness. That was all she said, before walking slowly to lunch. Yuugi followed suit.  
  
"Hi Yuugi, why're you so late?" Queried Anzu as Yuugi sat down with them.  
  
"I ran into someone in the hall, and stopped to chat for a few minutes." Yuugi said truthfully.  
  
"Who was it?" Anzu said in that bubbly voice, that made most people want to retch.  
  
"Her. Over there, sitting alone." Yuugi said, his voice trailing off.  
  
"But that's Iono Oni!" Anzu said in horror. "I thought she was in a mental hospital! What's she doing here?"  
  
"She got released for good behavior last Tuesday. She's going to school here for the rest of the year. Why do you ask?" Ryou said.  
  
"Oh no reason! Just wondering!" Said Anzu hastily, plastering a smile over her face.  
  
The conversation turned to a small dueling tournament being hosted next week. Yuugi of course was going ((as was Yami)) and Anzu was going to be there to "cheer them on". [A/N: Yeah right prolly just wants to look at Yami's ass.]  
  
Then Anzu brought up the subject of the Valentines dance in three days time. "Think anyone will go with Iono?" She asked glancing over at the said girl.  
  
"Maybe," Said Honda. "I mean, she did just get out of a loony bin."  
  
"Well if I was a guy, I wouldn't ask her in a million years. I mean--look at her! She's insane first of all, and she sits alone at lunch, you have to be a total loser to sit alone these days. Always staring ahead with that blank look on her face.and she's barely ever out in the sun from the look of it. And who wears their hair like that? No one obviously! She's a real loser if you ask me. And--"  
  
"You know what Anzu? We're not asking you. So just shut up." Yuugi said, standing up from his seat. "You know, you're always ranting about how important friendship is, and there you go, completely trashing her behind her back. You're such a hypocrite! And don't you dare asking Yami or me to that Valentine's dance we already have a date. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit somewhere else. I bid you good day Mazaki Anzu." And with that he stalked off to the first empty table in his line of vision.  
  
"You know Mazaki, he does have a point." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Yeah well I think he's right." Jounouchi said. "And I'm behind him 100 percent!" He stood up, and left to join Yuugi.  
  
"Sorry Anzu, but Yuugi really is right." Ryou said, also leaving to join the two.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to agree and leave?" Anzu said shrilly to Honda.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I agree with you. I'll stick with you."  
  
"You OK, Yuge?" Jounouchi said as he sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, fine, just a little angry." He replied.  
  
"We're behind you all the way Yuugi. You were great! Roasted Mazaki like a ham!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you, Yuugi. You made quite a point. You should really think about joining the debate team." Ryou suggested. "Oh and by the way, who are you going to that dance with?"  
  
"No one, I just said that so she would leave Yami alone." Yugi said.  
  
"Yuge, I just got a killer plan!" Said Jou enthusiastically.  
  
"What?" Yuugi and Ryou said simultaneously.  
  
"You should ask the chick over to the over there to go! That would really show Anzu that she's not; err.all that stuff she said."  
  
"Iono? I couldn't I just met her." Yuugi said. "But it is a good idea." Their conversation was interrupted by the P.A. system.  
  
"MOTOU YUUGI TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, PLEASE. MOTOU YUUGI TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."  
  
The room fell silent and all eyes were on Yuugi. "What could've he done?' 'Motou Yuugi doesn't get in trouble." Were the thoughts that were buzzing through the room.  
  
"I guess I do now." Yuugi said softly, hearing the murmurs.  
  
Picking up his tray, Yuugi dumped the contents into the trash, and walked out the cafeteria, and past Anzu, who was smirking in a cocky way.  
  
"Ah, Motou." Said their principal, as Yuugi timidly walked into the office. "I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Yes?" Yuugi said shyly. [Kawii! In my opinion at least.]  
  
"I need you to be a peer counselor." He said. "We have a new student that is in need of it, and I can't find anyone else for the job. Interested?"  
  
"Umm sure. Who is the student."  
  
"Her name is Iono Oni. I'm sure you've met her, seeing as she is in your history class and the rest of your classes for the day."  
  
"What?" Yuugi said blankly.  
  
"I need you to do this Motou. There's no one else who will!"  
  
"I guess I will. What harm can it do?"  
  
~*~End Chapter One~*~  
  
Well how you like?  
  
Marik: DON'T REVIEW! STRAY AWAY FROM THE BUTTON!  
  
Shut it, love. ::shoves him in a closet:: Well please take a little time to review. Flames? Go ahead, because I don't care. I'll use them make smores. But constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Breaking the News and Session One

::rejoices:: Two whole reviews! Go me! I didn't expect any! Well, I'm continuing this fic, and if I'm in the mood, I might put some slash.  
  
(from closet):WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU VILE THING!  
  
Sticks and stones love. You're starting to sound like my stepmother. BE WARNED! MAY CONTAIN SLASH! All depends on my mood, and if my reviewers ask me nicely, and are prepared to hand over a LOT of pockey and cup Raman. All Japanese translations will be at the bottom, for those of you don't know what's being said.  
  
--Genji Kawasaki-Thanks a bunch! I'm always here for KH help! Oh, and Marik won't be there too long.--  
  
--Sarah-Well, I hate Tea/Anzu, The whore should be sentenced to something worse then death. Like a week with my track coach! BWA HA HA HA!--  
  
(from closet):Man, don't even KID about that! It's just wrong!  
  
/This is Yuugi talking to Yami/  
  
//This is Yami talking to Yuugi//  
  
On the Inside  
  
Chapter Two: Breaking the news & Session One  
  
"Alright, Motou you can go now." The principal said, shuffling through papers.  
  
"Yes sir." Yuugi replied, standing up, and preparing to leave. He walked back to the cafeteria, which was beginning to empty, as lunch was over. Jounouchi rushed out to him.  
  
"Yuugi! What did you do? Come on, you can tell me!" Jou said, in a begging way.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Jou. The principal just needed to ask me a favor, that's all." Yuugi said, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
"What was it?" Asked Ryou, hearing the conversation as he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, he wanted to ask me if I would be someone's peer counselor." Yuugi replied, as the three began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Mind telling us who?" Ryou politely asked.  
  
"The new girl." Yuugi said, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Iono?" Jou said. "Cool, you get to get inside the mind of a crazy person!" He exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice." Ryou said distantly, as he was conversing in his head with Bakura.  
  
"My first sessions gonna start, I gotta go!" Yuugi said suddenly, dashing towards the small office used for peer counseling.  
  
Yuugi slowly opened the door, and walked inside. There sat Iono, her long hair falling over her face. "Hi. . .Iono." Yugi said softly.  
  
She looked up at him for a brief moment, then turned away. "Konnichi-wa." She said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Remember me? We met earlier today." Yuugi said, sitting down and placing his bag next to him. Iono nodded slowly. "I don't believe we were properly introduced. "Watashi desu Motou Yuugi. Douzoyoroshiku."  
  
"Hai. Watashi desu Iono Oni." She murmured, not bothering to look up.  
  
"So. . .Tell me about yourself." Yuugi said, pulling out a clipboard and pen.  
  
"Watashi desu iwayuru ijin." She said in the same quiet voice.  
  
"Who calls you that?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"The students, my teachers, my guardian." She said  
  
"Well, do YOU that that you're the devil?" Yuugi asked earnestly.  
  
Iono remained silent for a few minutes. 'Why is this boy doing this? Why is he not taunting or cowering? Can it be that. . .he's not afraid? What does this boy see in me?'  
  
"Iono?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I am unsure. What do you think?" The bell rang again, startling them both.  
  
"That ends our session for today. We're supposed to meet Monday's, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Are you in my next class? I have physical education."  
  
"Hai. I have that."  
  
"We can walk together." Yuugi said smiling up at the girl.  
  
The faintest trait of a smile came to Iono's pale face, and she nodded.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes hikari?//  
  
/I like her. She seems nice./  
  
//Yes. I am proud of you Yuugi.//  
  
/Nani? Why?/  
  
//You took on this job without complaining when there was no one else. You also stood up for her even though you knew nothing about her.//  
  
Yuugi blushed at this. /It was nothing, I was only doing what I thought best. Domo Arigato./  
  
//Your welcome, Hikari.//  
  
"This is the gym. The girls lockers are over there, on the left." Yuugi said to Iono upon their arrival.  
  
"OK." Iono said, walking towards the lockers. Yuugi walked towards his own destination.  
  
Five minutes later, the class was at the football field, lined up in alphabetical order. The teacher announced that they would be running the mile today, and the first five people done would receive freeze-pops.[A/N: That's what my track coaches do, so I'm using it here.] She split up the girls and the boys. She gave the girls a one-minute head-start.[A/N: Also what my coaches do.] Then the boys went off.  
  
Iono shot out in front of everyone including those on the track team, looking at the ground. She left just about everyone in the dust, keeping her breathing steady. The mile took five laps around the field, and Iono was on the stretch of her second; while everyone else was still only halfway there.  
  
She rounded the corner, lapping several people. Repeating this process four more times. Iono was finished first.  
  
"Three minutes flat! That's a new school record!" Said the coach ecstatically. "Take a breather, Oni, you deserve it."  
  
"Domo." She replied breathlessly. Sitting down underneath a tree, she closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk. She stayed that way for awhile, until someone sat next to her. She opened one eye.  
  
There sat none other than Seto Kaiba, who also shared the same class with Yuugi. He didn't bother to look at her, just glared at Yuugi as he finished his third lap. He was also breathing heavily. As time passed, several more people came across and finished. They all walked by, chatting and laughing. Seto rose, and stalked off towards the locker rooms. Iono did the same.  
  
"Hey new girl!" A sneering voice called from a row of lockers. "Shouldn't you be in an asylum somewhere?" The sneering voice called out. A group of her friends laughed hautily at this.  
  
"Shouldn't you in a strip club somewhere?" Iono said coldly. She turned sharply, and walked into the hall towards study hall.  
  
--Study hall, room 11B--  
  
The students were whispering excitedly about the girl who had set the new record, which was previously held by Matte Yoshi; a large, burly senior known for beating up anyone who didn't worship the ground he walked on.  
  
"How did your session go?" Ryou asked Yuugi.  
  
"OK, I guess." Yuugi responded, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
"You get anything good out of her?" Queried Jou.  
  
"I'm not really supposed to talk about that stuff." Yuugi said. "Sorry Jou."  
  
"But Yami knows!" Protested Jou.  
  
"Because he was there, you moron." Said Bakura, who had suddenly taken over Ryou's body.  
  
"GAHH!" Jou shouted, stopping the room in there conversations. He sweat dropped, and racked his brain for an excuse. "Sorry, saw a bug." He mumbled, turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing?" Yuugi said quietly.  
  
"My Hikari was tired from the day. I'm only giving him a rest. Is THAT such a crime?" Bakura responded just a quietly. Yuugi and Jou just shook their heads, and spent the rest of the time talking.  
  
The class filed out, when the principal stopped Yuugi to talk. Yuugi told Jou and Ryou (who now had control of his body) to just go ahead, he'd catch up.  
  
"Good work today Motou. Ms. Oni, don't you have something you would like to say to Motou?" The principal said, ushering her forward.  
  
"Domo Arigato." She said bowing low.  
  
"Y-You're welcome." Yuugi said, bowing as well.  
  
"Did you're session go well?" The principal asked.  
  
"Hai. It went well sir." Iono said, turning and walking to her locker.  
  
Yuugi turned and did the same. He gathered his things up, but then realized that he had missed the bus.  
  
/Just my luck./  
  
//What's wrong aibou?//  
  
/I've missed the bus./ Just then, a clap of thunder resounded throughout the building. /AND it's raining!/  
  
//Can you call anyone?//  
  
/I don't know. Guess I'm walking./ He turned and walked out front, only to see Iono standing at the curb, looking at the ground, soaked through. Yuugi sighed. He REALLY didn't want to walk home in the rain, especially in February. He shrugged and began walking in the direction of his home. He hadn't been walking for five minutes when a long black limozine pulled up, and a door opened.  
  
"Get in." Said the voice of Seto Kaiba. Yugi blinked twice and obeyed.  
  
"Thanks. Hey Kaiba. . ."  
  
== To Be Continued ==  
  
Phew! There's the end of chapter two; here are the translations:  
  
Konnichi-wa--Good afternoon  
  
Watashi desu Motou Yuugi. Douzoyoroshiku.--I am Motou Yuugi. Pleased to meet you.  
  
Hai. Watashi desu Iono Oni.--Yes. I am Iono Oni.  
  
Watashi desu iwayuru ijin.--I am the so-called devil.  
  
Hai--Yes  
  
Hikari--Light  
  
Yami--Darkness, dark  
  
Nani--What?  
  
Domo Arigato-- Thank you very much.  
  
Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic so far! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames, well as for those I'll just use them to boil water for Ramen! ::releases Marik from his closet prison, drags Wolfwood from his fandom:: Review please, I have bishonen's to glomp! 


End file.
